shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Blade
Introduction Destiny Blade is the loving wife of Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade, She is also the biological mother of Nova Blade, Ice Blade and Cosmos D. Blade. She is also the Adoptive mother of Bianca Blade and Kris D. Blade. She is also renowned as the World's greatest female bounty hunter having 0 failed bounty retrieval attempt's. She is also the current partner of Levasseur D. Giotto. The duo's whereabout's are currently unknown, However it is known that Destiny is one of the smartest women ever to be born from Amazon Lily. Appearance At a younger age Destiny was well revered for being as beautiful as she was intelligent, she had a pleasentry face with more of a voluptuous figure. She had shorter hair that reached only to her shoulder blade's, her hair was a beautiful black colour, She wore hardly any clothes in her younger Kuja day's mainly wearing a Bikini all the time for the funny side of it while researching into more armoured clothing, Unlike the other Kuja who were with snakes, she herself had a white hawk in which followed her everywhere. She has Lilac coloured eyes that sparkle on the sunrise and sunset. She always had a bright smile on her face with rather enchanting white teeth and a cute small nose. Destiny is a woman well revered for her beautiful appearance despite her apparent age, she has a pleasant face and a slender figure. She also has an indredibly long head of hair, the tip of her hair easily reaching down to her ankles. Her hair has a silvery grey tone and is the only sign of her age. Her apparel consists primarily of a silver suit of tribal armour, it is most likely that this armour is that of Kuja origin and comes from her time spent on Amazon Lily. Attached to her cuiress (Chest armour) is a knee length tribal skirt, this skirt has two sets of tassels attached to it. Two tassels at the front which reach down to her shins and two larger ones at the back which are long enough to trail on the floor as she walks. Finally she wears a large silver head band, that sits neatly above her forehead lettling a gew long strands of her hair poke out from underneath it and from above it. Her left hand also seem's to be a steel silver gauntlet of sort's with the tips sharper than average, The tips themselves are fireable needles containing a small trace of her blood for DF use purposes. Personality Destiny has a weird persona in which she tend's to have a carefree attitude to life. She is often considered merciless and brutal to her enemies but at the same time she is considered angelic to her allies. Her attitude show's how she can be a wonderful ally but at the same time the worst of enemies. She herself loves walking in the rain as she consider's it the best of the weather's proving that even the sky can cry. However at the same time she is a very mysterious person and can disappear without a trace for no known reason but can also reappear telling no one of why or how she had vanished. When it comes to fighting she doesn't care for the person but only their crimes, If she knows they are good or have any use to her at all then she will let them live, However if she knows their crimes are horrible then she will execute them and hand them in dead. She has been seen to show no mercy to those who are brutal in their own crimes. But when it come's to sparring she has been shown to muck about and enjoy herself, treating the event as a workout or even a small playtime. When it come's to her children she is very VERY protective of them, a single mention of potentially hurting or scarring them would result in your death/capture. She regret's leaving her son Nova the most, and tried to raise Ice and Cosmos to become strong people so that one day the three brother's could meet. She found it ironic when she had found out that her eldest was a Revolutionary, her second was a Bounty Hunter and her youngest recently became a pirate, She began to burst out with laughter stating to Levasseur D. Giotto that her husband Galaxy Blade is not going to like it one bit, Even going as far as too state that Monkey D. Garp would use this as a mocking tool on Galaxy. Even though she has yet to meet her two adopted daughter's Bianca Blade and Blade D. Kris she has admitted to being proud to share the family name with them, even stating that she wishes to one day have a girly day with them, treating them to all kind's of things. She is a fairly wealthy person and unlike most, has not been corrupted by her wealth she actually spent it on a family mansion where any of the Blade Family are welcome, even resorting to buying the Island for the blade family. However, she allowed the villager's and civilian's to continue living on the island she made sure they knew that her husband and her would take care of the island force wise, and that they are lucky to be living their. She bought the island and mansion while she was pregnant with Nova, Her and Galaxy needed a place to relax during the pregnancy. She also has a rather strict and evil attitude. She has somewhat of a weird version of manner's mentioning that a women/lady never farts and that it's probably a random gas in the air when someone smells it. She has been known to suggest the worst of possible outcomes annoying and/or driving people crazy with them (for example - if someone were to go missing she would suggest that they had been eaten by harpy's and then after being digested and pooped out, they were beaten and eaten by goblins.) She has been shown to have a vivid imagination on numerous creatures within the world suggesting thing's such as goblins, harpys, flying sea king's and even trolls. However despite this she tend's to test people's luck and destiny when she has fought them, although it somewhat always results in their death or injury. She seem's to be rather proud and embaressed of Galaxy (her husband). She is proud of his accomplishment's and overall strength, and she is happy to be married to such a successful and caring man. However at the same time she is extremely embaressed to call him her husband as of his attitude and definition of a true man. She can find it rather tedious and irritating at times but at other's she can find it funny and amusing. Although in the overall aspect she loves Galaxy for the way he is and is happy that he is the father of her children. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Destiny has one of the most unique fighting style's in the world combining her regeneration power's with her intelligence and her agile body. She tend's to confuse her opponent with the fact she can ungenerate her own body. However, before ungenerating she always regenerates in area's that she has fired blood needles, hence having trace's of her DNA allowing her to manouver in several different areas at shocking speed's often being mistaken for teleporting. Destiny is a sennin (仙人, a type of hermit in Japanese folklore who can control even their body's autonomic functions, as well as live forever), which explains her ability to control her hair and use it as a weapon of capturing enemies. This is how she is reverred as a witch for the fact her hair can be seen to have a life of its own, hence being classed as witchcraft. Life Return :Further information: Life Return As a hermit, Destiny can use Life Return to control her bodily functions to her desire, such as manipulating her famed and extremely long hair or allowing herself to digest food in an instant and losing all the excess weight at once it is this part that displays how she is th one the three Blade brother's get their large appetite. Kami Shibari (髪縛り, Hair Bind) Destiny lengthens her hair and manipulates it to bind her opponents. She is able to make her hair feel as strong as diamond's and light as a feather making her hair a powerful weapon at her own disposal. Due to her incredible intelligence she has figure thousands of ways to bring down even the strongest of opponent's including several Logia fruit eater's. Kouyou no Kakou '(紅葉の下降, literally meaning "Autumn Leaves Descent") While using Hair Bind (Kami Shibari) Destiny will sheathe her blade slowly as the constricted victim slowly expects there death, Almost as if they're being taunted by her. She then announces this technique and raises her blade as her hair pulls the victim straight into her blade slowly and painfully. It is said that this technique causes the leaves to transcend to the ground and turns them red from blood giving it the name Autumn Leaves Descent. '''Wakasa no Shimizu '(若さの清水, literally meaning "Spring of Youth") Destiny uses a small amount of water from any nearby source (e.g. Lake, River, Pond and/or Ocean) and soak's her hair, then she uses her Hair bind technique to mix with the water, making her hair much stronger than it originally was, allowing her to constrict even the toughest of opponents when caught. She has been known to bring down Logia user's with this technique. '''Kontou za Yousha (憫憐ザ冬昨, literally meaning "Mercy of the Last Winter") Destiny only uses this technique during blizzard's or sudden snow. Whilst constricting her opponent with hair bind she pull's them close to her and test's their luck. She throw's her blade spinning at an extreme speed up into the air and mention's the technique's name, she relies on the wind and friction in the air to guide her blade. She talks to her victim asking for any last words as she tell's them that their luck will be tested. Usually their luck isn't as high as hers and the blade plunges into her victim from the sky. Will place more Life Return techniques here soon, just need to find a good translation site from english to kanji and romaji. Swordmanship Her swordsmanship is almost unrivaled as she has been using it and progressing with it throughout her entire life. Only the best of swordsman can outmatch her (For example - Dracule Mihawk, Possibly Roronoa Zoro, Vista and Shanks etc) She tend's to name her sword techniques after angelic, witch-like and heavenly figure's such as Heaven's Judgement, Witchcraft's Magistry and Angel's Keepsake. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Destiny's strength has so far only been seen limited. Her full power has yet to be seen and yet to be tested, however from what has been seen in her fight's so far her strength is from from human. This gestures that she has a formidable amount of strength if what has so far been seen is but a fraction of her full potential. So far she has been seen to bring down several Giant's from the Giant Warrior Pirate's. However, it is currently unknown to the Dorry and Brogy which member's she brought down. Although it is known that of all the humans in the world Dorry and Brogy know, none have inflicted more fear in their hearts like Destiny has. Agility Destiny is an extremely flexible women, sometime's her flexibility can arouse men more than intimidate them. However this mainly lead's to their own mistake's and defeat. She can also be extremely agile despite wearing such thick armor. Her Devil Fruit and intelligence mix up to give her extreme speed's mistaken often for teleporting. She can jump at extreme height's and is often mocked by people calling her half rabbit, Although this anger's her and once again leads to a swift victory. She is incredible at dodging thing's at extreme speed's as its more of an instinctive reaction then a thought out dodge. She can walk for miles and miles without having to rest, she is an experienced and well equipped traveler. Endurance Due to the nature of Destiny's devil fruit, she has grown an immunity to pain. Her immunity to pain can best be compared to that of one of Gekko Moriah's Zombie's. As such, she can lose limbs but still feel absolutely nothing but a slight pinch or poke. Her devil fruit's nature has shown her to feel almost immortal in a sense. The fact that she is currently undefeated displays her endurance has still yet to be tested to the max. Intelligence Destiny is confirmed to be the most intelligent Kuja ever to have been born on Amazon Lily, she has displayed her incredible knowledge through her skills with a blade, and her devil fruit empowering invention. She is capable of analysing her probability of success when approaching targets, to her if they look tough then it's likely that they're incredibly easy to beat, it's the simple looking ones that are to be hunted. Her laboratory, though it appears simple, is incredibly deadly and harvest's a significant amount of her own blood, in which she has cleverly attained and put to clever use in combat, using it in itself, to overwhelm her opponents. Whilst also creating soldiers that are her. She is rising and becoming a bigger threat to the government, it is only due to the fact that her status of bounty hunter and her 30 years of service to the marines, have kept them from intervening in her own methods and intentions. As they keep from intruding into her business, whilst she provides an excellent pirate hunting service on an honest charge. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit For further information: Kaisei Kaisei no Mi (please link to your devil fruit page) 'Name - Regeneration Regeneration Fruit ' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes "This world is unique, due to its vast ocean. Its numerous islands and even its people. But blaming the world for the way you have lived is wrong. Its idiotic and naive, it is not the worlds fault. It is your's or whoever caused you to choose a life of criminal act's fault. But now that you have met me you should be thankful that destiny has decided upon us meeting. In prison you can repent while destiny and fate decides your life." '' - Destiny to several idiotic pirates caught in her hair bind. ''"A women never farts, It is not the lady way. That was merely a miscalculation in that nose of yours. I smell nothing." ''-'' Destiny to Levasseur D. Giotto. "Perhaps he fell into the volcano and became a piece of molten rock? or his bones decomposed? or perhaps he was eaten by a lava salamander?" - Destiny's reply to Levasseur D. Giotto after Cosmos went missing while he were tied to a volcano. "I have always wanted a girl . . to spoil and raise like myself. I will never have that chance, so you will be considered my daughter. Ok Cosmos? Good im glad you have no say. Now . . I want you to try on these dresses. I expect to see each one within the next 10 minutes." - Destiny talking to Cosmos D. Blade after she felt like being mean to someone. Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Nova Blade - Eldest Son Ice Blade - Second Son Cosmos D. Blade - Youngest Son Galaxy Blade - Husband Bianca Blade - Adopted Daughter Kris D. Blade - Adopted Daughter Blade Mansion, Blade Island - Home External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Kuja Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:1NF3RNO Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Swordsmen